utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Sekihan
Sekihan (赤飯) is a well known utaite, known as a "ryouseirui". His covers are often very comical featuring many adlibs and bizarre dialogue. He sings various type of genres, and is known to fit his tone to match the mood of the song. Also, it is common for him to sing in more than one scale of voice in his covers. Some well known covers in which he sings as a male and a female, are Magnet and ACUTE. Both are duets with Piko, with whom he did often do duets, and has sung with on certain live occasions, as he is known to have a good relationship with him. His official mascot and logo is (赤・ω・飯), a cat-like hand puppet, which often appears in fanart and photos of him. He also has a real exemplar, which he named "Nyaahan" (にゃあーはん). ("Nya" is equivalent to "meow" in english.) Nyaahan has a cartoon cat face and the kanji 赤 and 飯 on each cheek, and has his "own" twitter. The tweets there are written in Nyaahan's point of view, and usually are updates to fans on his "master's" (Sekihan's) condition and upcoming concerts. Sekihan himself is also extremely active on twitter, and often responds to fan's tweets to him; often replying words of encouragement and telling them about how he is doing. He recently began to hold namhousous every week, either on Wednesday or Thursday. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of G.W. Nicolai # Member of Sengoku Band # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Kami Kyoku wo Utattemita 1 (Released on October 07, 2009) # Nikoni Kouhaku ~ Minna de Tanoshiku Asonja Imashita ~ (Released on December 09, 2009) #Nico Ni Koushien (Released on July 21, 2010) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Ikemen Voice Paradise 2 (Released on December 01, 2010) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Kami Kyoku wo Utattemita 4 (Released on March 16, 2011) # SAM Project vol.1 (Released on May 04, 2011) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Ikemen Voice Paradise 3 (Released on June 15, 2011) # Utattemita Utagassen (Released on December 23, 2011) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Ikemen Voice Paradise 4 (Released on May 02, 2012) # Laugh Life (Released on May 19, 2012) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Kami Kyoku wo Utattemita 6 (Released on August 15, 2012) # In Other Worlds (Utattemita Machigerita Album) (Released on July 25, 2012) # BabyPod ~VocaloidP × Utaite collaboration collection~ (Released on September 26, 2012) # Com Nama CD (LOLI.COM's album) (Released on October 10, 2012) # Ikemen Voice Paradise 5 (Released on October 17, 2012) List of covered songs (2012.10.03) (Original) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (2012.10.20) # "Children Record" (2012.11.10) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.11.30) # "Ikoku Ningyou Kan Satsujin Jiken" (2012.12.13) Unknown: # "One step layered" # "blue sky"}} Discography For G.W. Nicolai albums see here For Sengoku Band albums see here Gallery Trivia *"Sekihan" translates as "Red rice" in Japanese, it was his name, in a band at college time. *He has a cat puppet called "にゃあーはん" (Nyaahan). *He has a leg fetish. *He likes MTV. *He likes vegetables and hates seafood. *He dislikes insects. *The most expensive thing he's bought is an LCD TV. *His height is 169 cm and his weight is 53 kg. *He is from Mie Prefecture. External links *Blog *GREE *Twitter *Nyaahan Twitter *Official Site References Category:NND Trap Utaite (Male) Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:NND Male Utaite Category:G.W. Nicolai Category:Sengoku Band